


【HPSS】醒

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【HPSS】醒

※人物ooc，文笔渣预警

※私设：月光草是金色的

※梗源自北京市第三开车委太太

※短篇

当夜幕降临的时候，哈利幻影移形到了格里莫广卝场12号。他携带着风雪进门，却被屋内温度暖化。

今夜这里格外地热闹，聚满了人。空气中飘荡的奶油味来自桌子上大大小小的甜点，酒味和淡淡的香水味围绕着在场每个人的身上。哈利笃定如果他的教父还在的话一定会对桌子上的烤鸡和莫丽最擅长也是最好吃的司康饼下手。

他来迟了，宴会已经开始有段时间了。最先发现他的是今天的主人公——罗恩和赫敏。他们要结婚了，这场宴会是为他们而开的单身宴会，其实哈利认为庆祝会比单身宴会更贴切。即将成为韦斯莱一员的赫敏毫不客气地给了他一个拥卝抱，罗恩也没有因为她的动作而吃醋，反而不客气地勾上了哈利的肩膀。

“我还以为你要成为第二个赫敏了，若不是知道你对斯内普的爱意有多么地深，我还以为你要改娶文件了。”罗恩显然是想到了什么不堪回首的记忆，脸都扭曲了。哈利恶意地揣测罗恩是想到他埋头苦干与文件搏斗的场景还是他和西弗勒斯恩恩爱卝爱的场景，当然可能两者皆有。

“哦，哈利你终于来了。西弗勒斯在里头等了很久，还有他没吃多少，估计是在等你来。虽然我们曾经别扭的魔药教授不承认这一点。”赫敏调皮地眨了眨眼睛，善解人意地把罗恩从他身上扒下来。

哈利看着好友旁若无人地秀起恩爱，无奈发笑的同时还有一点喜悦，他的眼眶有点酸了。他笑着和朝他打招呼的人点头，目标明确地走到了客厅内最冷清，最不会引人瞩目的角落。他温柔地执起西弗勒斯的手，将他拉进了怀里，贪婪地吸食那人身上的味道。平日里冷漠的魔药大师，没有对此发表任何意见，反而默许了他的所作所为，他握紧了来者的手，企图用他的体温来温暖冰雪带来的寒意。

“我想你了。”埋头吸“蛇”的救世主迷糊地说着。

“我不该要求你空空的脑袋能记住我们才分离几个小时这件事。”虽是讽刺的语句，但是里头有着哈利曾经不敢期盼的细微的温柔。

“我脑袋里全都是你，怎样说是空空如也！”哈利激动地说着，然后小声地嘀咕着自己的不满，“几个小时也很久了。”

哈利不等西弗勒斯下次的开口，直接将他拉向了餐桌，自顾自地为他们两人盛好食物，趁着没人注意将西弗勒斯爱吃的约克群布丁放入了餐盘，交给了西弗勒斯。或许是对于西弗勒斯散发着生人勿卝进的气场，在他们进食的时候，无人赶来打扰，这让哈利十分满意，因为这样他的西弗勒斯有足够的时间填饱肚子。

对比着西弗勒斯慢条斯理地进食，哈利风卷残云地将他盘中的食物全都收入了肚子，西弗勒斯曾以饿了三四天的松鼠看见了松果的场面来形容哈利的吃态。心满意足的哈利，开始慢慢地观赏起西弗勒斯进食的样子，这是他每次吃完都会做的事情。对哈利而言，没什么能比和西弗勒斯相处或是看着西弗勒斯更让他放松的事情了。

有着西弗勒斯在，他不必卝过于担心有什么不识时务的人回来打扰他们。哈利看了一眼蠢卝蠢卝欲卝动的却碍着西弗勒斯的存在而不敢上前的好友们。在看见他们手中的酒瓶的时候，哈利不免倒吸了一口气。

在西弗勒斯放下手中餐具的同时，哈利就将他拉起了，径直走向了角落，直接将他抵在了墙上。光线在他们两人之间落下，将西弗勒斯的样貌藏起来的同时，又将哈利的魅力无限放大。

“西弗，我有时候在想你是不是无形帮我解决了不少麻烦。”闻言，西弗勒斯扬起了眉毛，看见朝着他们走过来的格兰芬多以及他们手中宣扬着自己存在的酒，他似乎明白了那群格兰芬多的动机和他爱人的无可奈何。

“很可惜，我不是一个挡箭牌。”西弗勒斯将俯身的男子往前推了推，“”我想伟大的救世主不会连酒精都敌不过吧？”看着爱人似笑非笑的嘴角，哈利只想把它们吻住。

“会喝醉的。”哈利做出了抵卝抗，他的理由像是一个盾牌一样耸立在他的身前，仿佛这样就可以推卸掉好友们的酒精派对。

“我会把你带回去的。”蛇院院长毫不留情地将他的盾牌击破，并且对其施了一个烈火雄雄，丢在一旁置之不理。

“我想陪你。”哈利拿起了那个燃卝烧着的盾牌，上边的温度给予西弗勒斯温暖，又似一场大火将他困住。

“狮子该去他的族群，而毒蛇会在窝里等他回家。”温情的情话，让哈利的心脏不负众望地漏跳了一拍。西弗勒斯和他说着这样几乎是告白的情话，这种事他一向只能在梦里想一想。

“你就是铁了心要看我的笑话。”

“只要这个笑话不发生在我身上，是谁都一样。不过，今天我想看你出丑。”他的话让哈利狠狠地将他的唇卝瓣吻住，并且咬牙切齿地丢下“利息”两字。

年幼的狮王步入了他的族群，只是这光与暗的分界线像是在欲卝盖卝弥卝彰地诉说着一些事情。

如西弗勒斯所愿，哈利最后饮下了不少的酒精，连离开的步伐都是跌跌撞撞的。西弗勒斯费了好大的劲才把他架起，在门口和即将是韦斯莱夫人的女子告别，准备幻影移形的时候，却被人拉住了袖角。

“西弗，我带你去个地方。”说完，在蛇王的脸上亲了一口，带着他幻影移形。

落地的时候，西弗勒斯忍着不适将哈利劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，被骂的人笑脸盈盈地看着他，丝毫没有做错事的自觉。知道醉醺醺的爱人是不可能将他的话听进去的西弗勒斯，将剩下的毒液咽下，开始打量起了哈利带他来的地方。在那一片淡金色入眼的时候，他不由地睁大了眼睛。

不可能，今天不是月光草的盛开之期！这怎么可能？这一片密林里会不会藏着什么玄机？

西弗勒斯看了看四周高高耸立着的树木，心中疑惑万分。

“追捕逃犯的时候，我发现了这里。我觉得你一定会喜欢~”他打了一个酒嗝，却掩盖不了他上扬的尾调以及邀功的语气。

他牵起了那因天气而变得冰凉的手，温柔且不容拒绝地带着他走入了金色的花海。他摸上了西弗勒斯的腰，摆出了华尔兹的姿卝势，笑而不语地看着被他放在心尖上的毒蛇。

“我认为你充水的脑子多少会理解到在这里跳舞会损坏这些珍贵的魔药材料。”西弗勒斯假笑地说着，却将手卝交给了哈利。

“放心，这里有着很多，损坏一些而已。况且我始终都在怀疑在你心中魔药的分量重些还是我重些？”哈利不满地说道，左脚向前挪了一步。

“我以为你一直都知道。波特，现在把嘴闭上！我可不想再次被踩坏了靴子。”西弗勒斯顺着哈利的步伐右脚往后退了一格。

哈利憋屈地把嘴闭上，心中暗道，四年级那次我可没踩到你的靴子！

他们在静默中完成了这支舞。

白雪落了他们一身，月光草金色的光芒倒映在西弗勒斯的眼中，似那条命运长流都被他收入了眼底。哈利拂去了掉落在西弗勒斯身上的白雪，小心地将他揽入怀中，一遍遍地喊着他的名字，像是在叫他，又不是在呼唤他。

“哈利，你该醒来了。”西弗勒斯柔声地说着。

醒来？我为什么要醒来？

哈利颌首欲问，却将西弗勒斯越发透卝明的身影全数收进眼帘。西弗勒斯嘴角的笑容，刺疼了哈利的眼睛，也刺疼了他的心。

“西弗，你怎么了？我去找卝人，你不会离开的对不对？你说过你会等我回家，我们现在连家都没回。”哈利徒劳地收紧了手臂，仿佛这样就能把即将化为破碎星光消逝的人留住。

“不用了，哈利。醒来好吗？从没有我的屋子中醒来，走出去，你属于阳光。”西弗勒斯踮起了脚尖，在狮子的额头上落下一吻，蹉跎一番后又在那人唇卝瓣上留下一吻。

“不……”西弗勒斯下卝半卝身已经不见了，诡异且凄美。他身边仿佛围绕着许多萤火虫，而他的一生也正如这些虫子，短暂却在黑卝暗中爆发出了异常灿烂的光。

“再见了……”西弗勒斯开了开口，没说出任何话，但是哈利却明白了他想说什么。

“不！！！”

撕心裂肺的声音在小小的房间中回荡，枕上一块小小的晕染在提醒着幸存者梦境里的一切。哈利看着床头柜上放着的相册，无声地落下了眼泪。

他没忘，他的朋友，他的爱人，他的教授的死亡换来了他们的胜利，留给了他一个没有他们的未来。他早就明白了梦境之所以美好是因为那全是现实中不敢奢想的。

“教授……”

“罗恩赫敏……”

“西弗勒斯…西弗，你们都走了，为什么留下我一个人？冬天好冷，西弗勒斯我们一起相偎取暖好不好？”他哽咽着问出了不会有回应的问题，没有人会再次为他解答了，也没有人会陪着他度过漫长的余生了。

在一旁的看着他的西弗勒斯只是将他圈入怀中，拍了拍他的背——尽管他知道这是无用的，因为不管他做什么，哈利都感觉不到，而他所有的触卝碰都会穿过正在哭泣的人的身卝体。

“我的孩子，你看，他多大的人了，梦见你还哭。”陪同着西弗勒斯前来的阿不思尝试着以玩笑的语气来缓解魔药大师的悲伤。

魔药大师的回应证明了他的话不仅无效还为他引来一句责怪。

“不管怎么说，他不过十七岁而已，邓布利多。”阿不思似乎从空气中捕捉到了男人的叹息。

“西弗勒斯，我们真的希望你不会这样做，莉莉也是。”

年长者曾经用这朵百合花逼卝迫着男人做着一些常人无法胜任的工作，将他的性命暴卝露在一个疯卝子的眼下，但是这一次他尝试用这朵百合花来阻止西弗勒斯做傻事。

“斯莱特林忠于自己的决定。阿不思，回去吧。”阿不思离开了，他想起了那个曾经大声、愤怒质问他的男人。

男人的灵魂被他推进泥沼，承受了夺走自己信任的长辈的命，长辈在他死后也没成功挽留住他的灵魂。

“哈利，这一次是真的不会再见了。你也真是愚笨啊，蛇是冷血动物，他只会摄取你的体温，不会给你任何温暖。”西弗勒斯抚卝摸卝着哈利的脸颊，贪婪地看着少年的样子。

少年的喜怒哀乐，以后的生活他都看不见了。

西弗勒斯以灵魂归于混沌的代价，抹去了那些在战争中先少年一步离去的人，抹去了他的存在。哈利依旧会记得他的好友、教授和亲人们，却不会再记起那位终年身着黑衣的人了。

几天后，巫师界的救世主再次出现在了阳光下。面对着许久不曾见到了的一切，他只是不适地揉了揉酸涩的眼睛而已。

一切，都步入了正轨。


End file.
